When Everything Crashes Down
by MidnightSakuraBlossom and SYD
Summary: AU: May runs away from home due to family problems and stays with her best friend Ash and his mom until things calm down. More drama follows when she also starts attending his school and has to deal with crushes, grades, and being herself. DISCONTINUED
1. The Prologue

_A/N: I haven't written anything new lately, that's because I've either been much too busy or just procrastinating. -_-' But I finally got the inspiration to write something new: all because of an encounter with this seventeen year old girl while shopping. If you must know, I was in this clothing store. We accidentally bumped into each other, and she dropped the money she had been carrying. Naturally, I just decided to help her gather it all back. And after this, we introduced ourselves and exchanged words. She told me a little about herself: her mom and dad had gotten divorced. And her mom was dating this man whom wasn't really all that trustworthy and was really changing her personality and affecting their lives badly. She had to pretty much live with her best friend and her family for a while._

_This story interested me greatly. And it inspired me to write this fanfic with a plot kinda like that. I haven't ever written anything like this before, so I'm not sure if it will be good. And I may never really see that girl again, but I certainly am thankful for that encounter. ^^_

_So anyway, this story is completely AU of course. There's no pokemon whatsoever involved, just the human characters only. But I'm keeping the original town and cities' names. Also, I'm using the English names for the characters, deal with it. It's...kind of a highschool story in a way._

_There's some OCs included in this story. Most don't have a big role, but a few of them are important pieces at times. The main characters are Ash, May, and Delia respectfully. Well, Delia does make many appearances, so there. But other characters appear lot as well: Misty, Brock, Gary, Drew, Max, Dawn, and ect. This is not an AshxMay fic! I'm only portraying a tight brother/sister friendship between them for the most part. Even though I have to admit that I like the pairing a lot. The main pairings should be eventual AshxMisty (personal favorite of mine), DrewxMay (Too adorable, really), GaryxOC, and BrockxOC. Also, Ash and may are sixteen. Other characters are mostly sixteen, excluding the adults and Max._

_Yeah, there's probably OOC moments, iffy moments, suggestive themes, language at times, and some bits of violence at times. For now, the rating should remain T. Unless I throw in some sexual situations in future chapters after consideration, then it'll be bumped up to M._

_Sorry for the long note. Enjoy the prologue, and any comments and criticism would be appreciated._

_Disclaimer: Pokemon and it's characters do not belong to me. I'm merely...a long-time fan._

_**[.]**_

When Everything Crashes Down

Chapter 1: The Prologue

"**So why are you dressed up, mom?" Sixteen year old May curiously asked, slipping into her mother's bedroom. "Are you going somewhere I don't know about?"**

**Her mother, who had her back turned to her, jumped almost in surprise but then smiled and turned around to face her daughter. "Oh, yes I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about it first." Finishing up applying some blush to her white cheeks, the older woman nodded. "It just slipped my mind. . .but me and Turner are going out on a special date tonight. He said that he's got a surprise for me. . .I can't help but ponder what it's going to be! Heehee, it's exciting!"**

**By the time Caroline had finished talking, May's curious expression quickly shattered and was replaced with a concerned one. Trying to not be so obvious though, she forced a smile onto her face as Caroline walked back over to the dresser to get her scarf that was hanging there over it.**

**Caroline was, as usual, not aware of her daughter's extreme concern. She was just excited about what would be occurring later at that wonderful new restaurant in Petalburg. She was minutes away from going on another date with a very 'great' man. Since she and Norman had gotten divorced, she was a little unsure about dating again. But after having a chance encounter with Turner at a movie theater, it was love at first sight for her.**

**May was aware of her mother's feelings about this man. Everyone was, including her little brother Max. And May loved her mom. She really did, and wanted to be happy for her not living in the past and getting over Norman. But. . .Turner wasn't exactly a perfect man in her eyes. There was something about him that just. . .just made her want to punch something in frustration.**

**But, May sighed inwardly and tried to calm herself, even though it was impossible. She never did like Turner, neither did Max. The man wasn't a good match for Caroline at all. And he was becoming too clingy, almost like he was trying to take her away from the family so she could be with him all day! Well, that's the feeling that May got. Seeing that the two were now inseparable. The young, spirited girl had already decoded things and realized this. Norman and Caroline were more compatible then her and that. . .that weasel. And that was putting things _mildly_. May honestly has a much worse choice of words she could use for him.**

"**May, honey, what do you think of my choice of clothing? I want to look very special for him tonight since this marks a year we've been seeing each other openly." These words brought May from her thoughts and she shifted her gaze over to her mother, whom was standing a few feet away from her and gesturing to her clothes. May nodded silently as she scanned her intensely.**

**Caroline, despite getting older, wasn't too bad looking. Usually, she didn't tend to dress up all that much unless it was for Turner. But at the moment: her brown hair was fixed neatly and touched her shoulders with much volume to it, a nice amount of make-up was worn on her face as well. She wore a long light purple dress that nicely hugged her frame and was frilled somewhat at her feet. It brought out her equally purple eyes very nicely. And she wore sparkly gray flat shoes with straps. May noted that she was very beautiful, but still couldn't bear to think of her going out with that man. . .ugh. . .it made her feel so sick.**

**May brushed back her own light brown locks of hair and gave an approving smile. "You look great, mom. But uh. . ." Caroline, who had been wrapping her light red scarf around her exposed neck and shoulders, blinked and rose a brow at her daughter's sudden trailing off. ". . .Um. . .I know this is getting kinda off-topic, but what kind of surprise do YOU think. . .ugh. . .Turner has in store for you?"**

"**I don't know." Caroline confessed. "But it doesn't matter. It's probably some special gift. Turner is very romantic, and he is so devoted to me after all. Good looks to boot."**

**. . .Romantic? Devoted? Good looks? May wanted to puke at this, her smile had formed into a blank 'what the HELL are you rambling about?' look, but she did manage to compose herself. Turner was not all that great of a man. He didn't seem to romantic to May, not at all. The devoted part was accurate in some point of view; he was extremely clingy with Caroline and it was just irritating. The good looks part was just. . .a lot of bullshit. Turner had a really funny crew cut, a short height, and squinty eyes. The list just went on and on. It would seem that her mom was either exaggerating, or just hopelessly oblivious to this. It wasn't like his personality was all that great either.**

**The man acted so shady and untrustworthy. He acted caring around Caroline, but he really could care less about what happens to Max. He even _told_ Max upon first meeting that he found him 'unbearable' to be around! He really got under May's skin and made her want to slap the shit out of his 'handsome' face! How could her mom have even fallen for this man?**

**Caroline was much better off with Norman. Truth be told; the only reason they got divorced, was because the latter had a faraway job and was out of the house a lot. He still would find the time to come back for dinner, weekends, holidays, or special occasions like birthdays and stuff. May's blank expression became a frown as she remembered how her mother became too annoyed with lack of being in contact with him. She even got to the point of paranoia, after Max just _had_ to open his mouth one day when she was nervous about him being late for dinner. He pointed out that it _wasn't like he was cheating on her with any of his female business partners_. Unquote.**

**Caroline was worried after that. Totally, no doubt, worried and paranoid. Norman does have a lot of female business partners, but he wasn't the type of man to cheat on a woman. Especially not a woman he loved. But she didn't consider this. When she finally confronted him about her assumptions, he was shocked and angered that she would doubt him like that. Even though he didn't want to, Norman agreed that night that they should get a divorce.**

**May and Max were very affected by the divorce between their parents. Especially May. But she always got hurt a lot more easier than most girls her age. She tried to cover her sadness up by providing comfort for her little brother, whom she knew didn't really need it heavily this time around and it was her that needed it.**

**Caroline and Turner met exactly a week later. A frigging _week_. That was what bothered May the most about all this. It sure was 'love at first sight' for her mother, but she wasn't sure about Turner. Still, it was impossible. Love didn't happen that fast. Caroline and Norman dated for at least two years before realizing they were truly in love. Sparks flew at first, but the real and true love that was undying and strong was finally revealed much later. May and Max as the results to _that_, of course.**

"**Oh my! It's getting _late_!" Caroline breathed, checking the time on her silver watch on her wrist. "I'm going to have to walk a good distance to meet Turner at his home- and it's about to pour rain outside! . . . .Maybe I need to get my umbrella. . ." Caroline quickly fled from the bedroom and to the hall closet nearby. May knitted her eyebrows together and followed after her.**

**May played with the ends of her long, red tank top kind of nervously. She was standing beside the hall closet entrance, while her mother was digging through the crowded room to find that umbrella. May wasn't dumb. She could piece together and information she was given to come with a conclusion of what Turner's _surprise_ for her would be.**

**Hint number one: Turner was very determined to have Caroline wound around his finger.**

**Hint number two: Max mentioned that he had witnessed Turner walk into the local Kay and come out with a shining diamond ring.**

**Hint number three, the final: guys usually tend to tell their girlfriends that they have a 'surprise' for them, and once the excited girl arrives on the date, he'll get to one knee and propose. She has heard it happen a lot in the books. . .**

**So this meant that Turner could definitely be planning to propose to her mom! This would not normally be bad, and she would be happy, but not this time. Turner wasn't right for her! May bit her lip, how would she gently be able to finally tell Caroline what she truly thought about the weasel of a man and what his motives may be.**

"**Um. . .Mom. . .?" May exhaled a breath. "Can we talk about something- before you leave?"**

"**Of course, sweetie. Just be quick!" Came Caroline's slightly-muffled reply from the closet.**

**Well, here goes. "Mom, I think that it's about time we had a nice long talk together. About Turner."**

**This interested Caroline greatly. She found her umbrella, and backed out of the closet whilst twirling it by it's curved handle with her hand. She gave May a curious look. "Turner?"**

**May nodded somberly. "Turner. I think I have a feeling about. . .what his 'surprise' for you will be. And frankly, I DON'T like where it's going at all. . ."**

**Caroline kicked the closet door closed with her foot and thought for a minute, registering all that May had just said in a rather serious tone. She was interested, but also not liking what turn this concentration has took unwittingly. But, nevertheless, she nodded and gestured for her to continue by body language.**

"**I think. . .he's going to try and pop the question tonight." May blurted out, locking her eyes on the floor beneath her feet. She suddenly felt like a big coward for not being able to be honest with her own mother and state of her hatred of her boyfriend. But a sudden wave of courage overcame her when she experienced a mental image of her solid inspiration, her friend Ash Ketchum. "I know that this probably sounds impulsive, but don't accept! Turner isn't the right guy for you, he's terrible! I can't stand him, neither can Max; and Turner in return wants the both of us to crawl into a faraway hole and die!"**

**When May could finally look at her mother, she was not surprised to see that she looked shocked and offended. But she had to say all of this now. Or face having the bitter regret haunt her later. . .**

**Caroline shook her head and spoke in an icy tone, "May, you're just jumping to conclusions. It's true, he COULD propose. But I see nothing wrong with that. He-he's a very good man, oh, and don't drag your little brother into this!"**

"**Mom. . .!"**

"**Wait." Caroline frowned and held up a hand to silence the now-frantic May. "Let me finish. I understand that you and Max are probably still under a lot of confusion and hurt over me and your father's divorce, but that doesn't mean you should put down Turner! He's a great man, and he's always so nice to you both!"**

"**He DESPISES us!" May shouted indignantly, grabbing her mothers shoulders firmly and holding her in place. "You're only blinded by him! He even openly admitted one day, while you were in another room out of earshot, that he didn't like either of us! He's trying to blind you by 'love' and keep you wrapped around his finger! He's only after just having a wife he can rant to, and drop like a-"**

"**May! Stop!"**

"**I'm telling the truth!"**

"**Don't stand here and tell lies to my face!"  
>"Mom, LISTEN, Turner is nothing but a big jackass! He isn't the one for you, and I don't want to see you fall into a bland and uncaring relationship! Or WORSE; an abusive one!"<strong>

"**Watch your mouth, young lady! Don't talk this way!"**

"**UGH!"**

**May wasn't about to stop trying to knock some sense into her totally oblivious mother. She wasn't warning her about this untrustworthy man because of selfish reasons. She wasn't even thinking about herself. She honestly feared for both her mother and Max's safety and sanity. But Caroline. . .obviously was getting the idea that this was because of selfish reasons.**

**Due to the angry look flaring in her eyes, of course.**

"**Let's settle this later." Caroline stated firmly, giving her daughter a sharp glare as she gripped her umbrella and brushed past her. But May wasn't about to give up. That wasn't something she liked to do. She grabbed the older woman's shoulder before she could walk away. ". . .May. . ."**

"**You can't seriously be saying that you've fallen hopelessly into that weasel's trap, right? Mom, I'm saying this because I really do fear for what'll happen to you and Max, you need to RECONSIDER your feelings for Turner. When he pops the question, DON'T accept before thinking. Please, you can't rush into an unlikely relationship like this!"**

**Caroline turned her head and saw the pleading look in May's eyes. She looked genuinely concerned and fearful. A part of her hated to have made her this upset, but then she noted defensively to herself that it was May's fault for getting the wrong impression of her new boyfriend. "Honey, you need to just stop this. You're sixteen years old; a teenage girl. Stop acting like you're a child."**

**May could feel her eyes widen in shock at what she just said. "Being concerned of your only family. . .doesn't make you a child! What are you implying? Don't tell me that Turner's brainwashing has really screwed your mind! Please don't. . ."**

**May and Caroline just stared at each other in uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Neither daring to say something. Fearing that things would be even worse. This was just crazy and strange; the two usually got along very well. They usually tend to maintain a tight mother/daughter bond, always giving each other true support no matter what.**

**But now, all because of the subject on Turner, it seemed that their relationship was turning rocky. Very rocky.**

**To make matters worse, Max brushed past his bedroom in the hall and wandered into the scene. May and Caroline looked up at him with grim expressions, scanning the new witness to their argument.**

**Max was fifteen, just a year younger than May probably. He wasn't too tall for his age, but not too short either. He had dark black hair that concealed his forehead and went a few inches beyond his neck in something of an unkept style. He still wore rounded silver glasses over his dark eyes. His skin was kind of pale-ish, compared to his sister's. And he wore at the moment; a white t-shirt and some dark green lounging pants. He wore no shoes. The reason for this was because he had been trying to relax after a tough day of school, but could hear May and Caroline's loud fighting through the thin walls.**

**Max mock-innocently asked what was going on. This prompted May to cross her arms over her chest and send their mom a look, while the older, infatuated woman huffed and tossed her head to the side.**

"**It's NOTHING, Max. Don't get involved this time." Caroline assured. Max didn't buy it. He had keen hearing, and could make out exactly what they had been arguing about.**

**May walked closer to her brother and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's about Turner, who else? I just know he's going to pop the question to Mom tonight; by a very reoccurring vibe. Max, she doesn't see that Turner's not the man she thinks he is! Do something!"**

**Now Max completely could understand what was up. His eyes narrowed somewhat as May and Caroline just started arguing senselessly once again. It looked like he would have to once again step up and say something. He noticed things very easy, and was kind of clever at good times.**

**Everyone knew this, especially Turner. And the man had shamelessly, openly remarked right to his face that he hated that characteristic he had. Saying that if he had ever got married to Caroline, he would try to convince her to give him up for adoption, just so he wouldn't have to have him as a son. And boy did that remark burn Max up to even think about it. . .**

**That man drew the line when he had said about May at first meeting. What nerve! Having not even known her very long, he sneered at her when Caroline had finished going on and on about her many achievements from school stuff to other stuff, when she left the room with his aforementioned sister to get more drinks for everyone, he had shamelessly remarked that Caroline shouldn't put her own daughter up on a pedestal like that. Adding _'knowingly'_ that she had to find something else to be obsessive of. That just angered him. The man was certainly not a good match for their mom, and was a big jackass pretty much all the time. Caroline was just oblivious to this, blinded by 'love'.**

**Max had to be quick to think of a good way to put this. He was on May's side, but he knew that their mother could have anger issues at times. He didn't wanna face her wrath. "Mom, May's right."**

"**Max. . ." Caroline muttered angrily, crossing her arms over her chest and sending her younger child a glare. "Don't you start with this nonsense now! Please, it's just old. Whether Turner really does propose tonight or not, you can't be so selfish! He's a good man, and he will take care of all of us."**

**May and Max both groaned out of utter frustration. She was stubborn, and very hard to convince.**

"**Now, I really need to hurry or I'll be late," Caroline tried her best to put on a calm facade as she turned around on her heels and started making her way to the staircase to the first floor of their home. "We will discuss this LATER, and that's final. While I'm gone, you two really need to think about how selfish and wrong you've come to be. If you don't want me to be happy with Turner, then just pack some bags and run away for all I care at the moment!"**

**That was it. May and Max couldn't do anything to convince their stubborn mom that she was making a mistake by continuing to court that weasel. And that she would be a fool for ever agreeing to marry the likes of him. Her footsteps could be heard, as she descended farther and farther to the first floor, eventually being muffled.**

**Max shook his head and turned to look at his sister. "So what do we do now? There's nothing to think about; I know we aren't being selfish like she said."**

"**We aren't being selfish at all. I'm more worried about you and Mom's safety rather than my own. And you're the same. MOM is the one that's being selfish at the moment, and stubborn! She completely is being brainwashed and getting her personality and views of the world poisoned by that undeserving jackass!" May sighed, trying to calm herself and not go ballistic or anything. "We can't do anything to change her mind. I KNOW that Turner will propose to her, it's so obvious it isn't funny. And now our lives are going to be like a living Hell. . .with him as a stepfather."**

"**Yeah, he could turn out to be _psychotic or abusive_. . ."**

**May nodded, approving what he had just pointed out. She also brought up the fact that Turner, not to Caroline's knowledge, was a big drinker. Knowing him, he could drown himself in alcohol and then go, like what Max mentioned, abusive or psychotic. And that would be terrible.**

"**Can you even _imagine_ having him as a stepfather, Max? It makes me want to puke when I think about it. Ugh." Max paled at this aforementioned thought and agreed with her point. "I. . .I'm not going to put up with this any longer. I'm sorry."**

**Putting up with Turner would be horrible. It would ruin her life forever, probably. It's not like the man would change his ways or anything just because of Caroline. No way. And May didn't want to be submissive like this and live with it, even if this met having to run away and find somewhere better to live.**

**But running away from her own home that she been living in since being brought back from the hospital sixteen years ago after being born. . . .it made May feel very weird. She hadn't ever even considered running away in her entire life because everything was always nice and peaceful and Petalburg Town was a good place to live. But not anymore it looks like. _Running away_ would be the only option she could have to save herself from a miserable life. She honestly felt guilty about that, so she realized that she could always bring Max with her to help him out as well. She was very protective over him.**

"**May. . .? Where are you going?" May didn't answer Max's questions. Hiding her saddened face from his view, she wordlessly walked back down the hall and took a left to turn to her bedroom. This made Max curious about what was going on. He blinked. "She must really feel terrible about all of this. Maybe she needs come kind of comfort. This could be my chance to repay her for all the comfort she's given me in the past. . ."**

**Max made no hesitation to quickly follow his sister to her bedroom.**

_**[.]**_

"**You're running away?" The question was tough to ask, and Max was left speechless afterward.**

**Meanwhile, May didn't even look up from her dark red suitcase she was packing. And she didn't bother to answer the question at first, she knew that he knew the answer.**

"**I don't have a choice. . ."**

"**But running away won't solve anything!" Max cried out furiously, hoping to try and make May reconsider this sudden decision. But he knew she wouldn't. She obviously wanted to get away from all this drama. May merely gave him an apologetic look before walking over to her closet and pulling out a few spare outfits to take with her. "Where will you go?"**

**May managed a broken smile. "Pallet Town's not too far by walking. I can stay with Ash and his mom for a little while, I know they'll give me permission if I explain the circumstances."**

**It was true. May and Ash had been friends when they were kids. And then by the time they were ten, Ash and his mother moved away to the next town over. They haven't seen each other since, and weren't allowed to travel the distance on the road to visit each other. So they kept in touch via the phone, or e-mail. But Delia was an understanding person and she found May to be really adorable, and Ash had always said that he would be willing to help her out. No matter what.**

**So maybe there was a chance she could stay with them.**

**Silence lingered in the air for the next twelve minutes. May had ravaged her room and packed her suitcase with only very necessary items and clothes, and what was left of her allowance. Max had merely watched her because he knew he couldn't change her mind about doing something so daring. If Caroline knew about this. . .she would go crazy and ground her daughter forever. Truth be told, Max understood one hundred percent about how May felt. He wouldn't mind tagging along with her, but he just could not bring himself to or even ask.**

**With a strong slam, May closed her suitcase and then slipped a nearby magenta coat over her top. "Well, I'm ready." May noticed Max still sitting on the edge of her bed, she forced a smile and reached over to touch his shoulder. "Come with me, Max. There's enough room for you at their house. I don't want you to have to stay here and suffer any more."**

"**No. . .I can't."**

**May's eyes widened, huge. "WHAT? You know you have to leave here! You'd be insane to stay!"**

"**I-I know that. . . .but I just don't think I could do it. There's a part of me that keeps saying I should stay; that leaving would be a bad idea, and mom would ground me till the day I die. I don't want to risk that."**

**Instantly, May thought she felt tears prick in the back of her eyes. She didn't want to cry over this. Not now, when she's been able to successfully work up the courage to do this. She really loved her little brother, always had, and she was a little protective even know when they're both teenagers. She wanted him to run away with her, she didn't want him to suffer. If their mom and Turner got married. . .it would ruin their lives and screw up the family. If she miraculously didn't, then that would mean her and that weasel would break up. Resulting in Caroline becoming very moody, quick to anger, and depressed about it. So Max would lose either way.**

**And besides, he shouldn't have to suffer in her place.**

"**Max. . ."**

"**I'm sorry. But you should still run away at least."**

"**Not without you!"**

"**We can still call each other, e-mail, and try to sneak away to visit! Geez May, you're making this whole thing to melodramatic. . ."**

"**You don't understand," May sniffled and looked away. "I don't care if I'm being too melodramatic about this. I've seen this happen in novels and movies, but now it's happening to us in the real world. It feels so painful! And I feel bad for you more than me because you-you're important to me, okay?"**

"**I. . .I still can't leave. But there's still time for you, May. Don't worry about me, because I'll try to settle everything myself." May blinked repeatedly, and looked over at Max to see that he was smiling somewhat sadly and slipped an arm around her shoulder for comfort.**

_**[.]**_

**May's shaky hand reached out and grabbed the doorknob. She was hesitant at first, but didn't try to fight back because she knew she was doing the right thing by running away. If their mom couldn't see she was making a big mistake, and hurting their family, why should she even stay and put up with it? It may seem like the same old teenage rebelling thing, but it wasn't that. She knew it.**

**And, she was ready to go start a new life welcomed by a good friend she could count on. She zipped up her coat, pulled the hood over her long brown pigtails on the sides of her head, and grasped her suitcase's handle tightly. The door was creaked open a good ways and she could see the thick raining pouring down over Petalburg city.**

"**This is it." May walked out the door and stood under the porch, protected from the rain by the covering overhead.**

"**Wait! Wait, sis!" Called a frantic voice.**

**Max dashed from the stairs and to the doorway, coughing and trying to catch his breath. When he regaining his lost composure he gave May a clipboard that had a blank piece of notebook paper, ripped on the edges, attached to it. May could only stare.**

**Sensing her confusion, Max explained, "Mom will want to know why you left. I think you should leave a note behind, just to make her open her eyes to reality a little."**

"**Nice way to top things off, I suppose." May murmured sadly, before she took the pen attached to the clipboard and started writing quickly.**

**In the note, May didn't hold back her feelings about all of this. But she tried to keep it short and professional. She had said that she was not, and never would, okay with her marrying Turner, being in love with, dating, or even being in contact with the man. That she really was making a huge mistake. That she was running away and wouldn't be back for a while, if ever. And that Max felt the same way as well, but couldn't bring himself to make such a chancing move and leave. After writing, she requested that Max stick the note to her bedroom door and let her discover it on her own. Her little bro agreed to this and took the clipboard back slowly.**

**No more words were exchanged. There was no need for them at all. Doing so would just add to the extreme tension they shared. May merely gave Max a quick hug and then descended into the night showers.**

**Max watched her until her silhouette was out of his sight. He wanted to kick himself for not being more bold like her and ditch this place too, but he still couldn't go through with it. He just sighed deeply and turned around and went back inside. Getting ready to brace himself for later when Caroline returns and yells at him.**

To be continued

_**[.]**_

_*Cringes* That was so lame and stupid, wasn't it? -_- Too dramatic, right?_

_I hope you liked it. If you didn't, oh well. I just wanted to write down the idea because that encounter really inspired me, and I like to take chances with drama stories and see how I can portray a dramatic situation. I admit, I'm not very good with writing drama. I'm not talented with it, so to speak. I can come up with several interesting ideas, but they end up being shitty due to my poor writing skills. ...I know, I may sound very negative about this. But I'm just not all that positive and prideful when it comes to my own work like some people are._

_I may not even continue writing this story, we'll just have to see what happens. This was only the prologue, so I'm sure the next chapters will be less melodramatic but still serious. Ash will appear in the next chapter, BTW._

_I'm not begging for reviews, but some would make my day. Read and review!_


	2. Stormy Nights

_A/N: I hope you like the chapter. I kind of...had gotten writer's block like right in the middle of writing the beginning scene, but I strangely found myself recovered and back with ideas after watching about five episodes of APH (Axis Powers Hetalia). I don't know...how the hell I found myself able to write again after that. But, pfft, I'm not complaining. I was so amused by the episodes though that I started listening to songs by Three Days Grace to put myself into a more serious moon. And unfortunately, I am a fan of theirs, and well, the music pumped me up instead. -_-' Ah, you just can't win sometimes!_

_...*Coughs* Sorry for the rambling. Oh, and this chapter's going to be written in regular print this time. Not bold. The reason why I had written it entirely in bold was to give the prologue a little bit more of an impact. You know what I'm saying? No more chapters will be written that way though, so sorry for any confusion there might have been!_

_Disclaimer: Given the circumstances, it's probably best if I don't own Pokemon. *Rolls eyes*_

_**[.]**_

When Everything Crashes Down

Chapter Two: Stormy Nights

_**[.]**_

God, it was such a nasty storm outside. You could hear the screeching wind, the crash of lightning, and the raindrops falling roughly to the earth. And looking outside through the window of his bedroom, Ash exhaled a breath and quickly closed the curtain. He hadn't seen a rainstorm this terrible in months now.

He's always been somewhat scared by them. He could vaguely remember. . .bolting up from his bed in the middle of the night as a child and gazing out the window with wide, terrified eyes at the storm outside. And nearly jumping out his skin when another crash of lightning broke the brief silence. He knew that he could have easily ran to his mother's room and hide with her for some comfort. But he was too stubborn and didn't want to admit that he was panicked over this. He would pretty much hide and tremble underneath his covers until his mom would eventually hear his soft whimpers and come try to sooth him because she somehow could sense when he was scared.

And even to this day, Ash still was too stubborn to admit whenever he was scared. He's always been really bold and willing to take a chance no matter what the risk. Leading him into countless tight situations in his life. No matter what the predicament he would get himself trapped in, he would just not break down and admit he was scared. And has rarely ever done that. Mmm, besides, he's sixteen now. No sixteen year old boy should be afraid of some stupid storm.

Maybe so. But. . .admittedly, he kind of just wanted to curl up and be shut away from the storm in a soundless room. Which, in fact, this idea was sounding more and more appealing the longer he thought about it.

Ash ran a finger through his messy black hair and fell backward flat on his bed. He sighed aloud and put his arms behind his head. '_Geez, it's only some little storm. Don't get so panicked over this, you can't just freak out like a little three year old. . ._' Still, these thoughts that he was trying to strike into his mind did not help prevent him from freezing completely in sudden fear after hearing a loud crash of lightning and seeing the lights in his room begin to flicker on and off.

". . .Ohh! That was a big crash of lightning!" Cried Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, from downstairs of the house. Ash heard this and changed into a sitting position by the edge of the bed. "I hope the power doesn't go out before I can finish cooking dinner!"

Dinner? Ash's stomach suddenly made a low growl and he managed a groan and rolled over onto his side. That's right, it was about seven at night and they hadn't even eaten yet. Him and his mom had been out at the market getting groceries when the storm had suddenly came up and left them stranded at the store with a bunch of other scared and annoyed customers. Luckily by some miracle, they managed to make it to their vehicle and drive back home safely. And they've been back for ten minutes, but he was starving and really needed something before he _died of hunger_. He had this big appetite, it needed to be filled.

"What am I supposed to do while I wait?" Ash muttered under his breath while draping him arm from the bed and lowering it to the wooden flooring below. His feet kicked back and forth in a slow motion, in good pattern with the forceful raindrops outside tapping the windows. "I can't call up Brock, he's visiting his family over the weekend. I can't call Misty, she told me she's having a sleepover with Dawn at her house and doesn't want to be interrupted. I can't call Gary, I hate his guts. And everyone else I know probably are either too busy or just wouldn't care to answer back! Well...I _could_ call Tracey, but he told me that he's been so overworked lately from school and his part-time job that he has to hit the sack early. . .darn it. . ."

Wait, there still was one person he could get in touch with; May. How could he have possibly forgotten about her? After all, they have been close friends since they were little kids. And even after him and his mom had moved away, they still kept in touch pretty much daily. He hoped that she was doing alright.

She's told him about that man that her mom's become absolutely infatuated with. What his name? Turner? That the two were just about inseparable, but he openly couldn't stand May and Max and treated them like they were useless to the world itself. Just the thought of that guy. . .it burned Ash up to think about it.

He couldn't imagine the thought of one's own parents to get divorced over something that could have easily been mended, and then the other you're living with suddenly fall hopelessly head over heels for another person that couldn't stand you. And then no matter how hard you tried to get the parent to listen, your words fell on deaf ears because they did not believe you. It had to suck, and must be very agonizing and frustrating to live with. He was surprised that May and Max still even put up with Caroline. Ash on the other hand. . .

He never had known his father. He grow up without him around, and his mother would date from time to time but she never found anyone that she seriously loved. When he was old enough to understand the situation, she had explained to him one day that his father never really wanted any kids at all. They were engaged to be married, but she found out soon that she had been pregnant for at least a month and a half. And well, he didn't like the news. So he broke their engagement and left, kind of ironically it was during a rainstorm, and his last words to her were a muffled apology that her ears just managed to catch. But still, Delia remained strong and didn't dwell on that. She had carried Ash for the rest of the time, gave birth, and raised him by herself.

Yet, he could somehow place himself in May and Max's predicament. And feel very sympathetic just by thinking about how it must have felt.

Just as Ash placed a hand on his folded, nearby laptop to grab it, he heard another loud crash of lightning that was followed by the doorbell. Though kind of shaken by that noise first noise, he was actually shocked that someone was at the door.

Why would anybody come visit them in such a rough storm?

_**[.]**_

'_Who could be at the door at a time like this? I hope they're okay!_' Delia thought, slightly panicked, as she set down the spoon she was using and strolled out of the kitchen, through the living room, and to the front door.

Fearing for their visitor's being, Delia was quick to unlock and open the door. Just as it was pulled all the way open, her eyes widened in surprise.

"H-hello, Mrs. Ketchum. . .please. . ." The shaky voice managed to compose slightly, and the drenched and freezing young girl on the doorstep set down her suitcase and clasped her hands together. "Please let me inside!"

Delia clasped a hand over her mouth. "_May_! Why are you. . .oh, come inside quickly! You're going to get sick out here like this!"

May quickly gathered her suitcase and made no hesitation whatsoever to step into the house past Delia. She was cold. She was soaked through her clothes and to her skin. But that wasn't the only reason why she was shaking. She was feeling guilty now that she had arrived at the house to start a new life, and was experiencing the results of being harassed by a creepy stranger several minutes ago.

"It's nice of you to come visit, don't get me wrong. But," Delia closed the door firmly and locked it just as the rain outside grew thicker and much more louder as it pelted the house. "Did you come here in the middle of that storm all alone? Without even a vehicle whatsoever?"

"I had to." May breathed, slipping off her soaked jacket and hanging it on the nearby rack by the door. "Listen, I can't go back home. Not unless my mom can finally realize how wrong she's being about that weasel she's fallen for!" By this point, May looked genuinely afraid and was clasping her hands together and looking up at Delia with wide, fearful brown eyes. "I've been through too much to go back, I came here because I need comfort and support, I need a new life. Please let me stay here for a while, Mrs. Ketchum! PLEASE!"

Delia just blinked. Barely being able to comprehend all that May was telling her.

_**[.]**_

"Now, just calm down and explain what this is all about. We need to know." Deilia said softly, handing May a big white towel to dry off with. The drenched girl was quick to take it, and murmured her thanks to her as she wrapped her hair up in it and started squeezing the water out.

Ash and Delia both sat on the couch with May. They were confused and kind of shocked about all of this, not understanding what was going on or why May left home in the middle of the night and in a storm at that.

But they didn't pressure her for answers. They patiently waited for her until she could find all the words she was needing to tell them. At least thirteen seconds passed and finally, May held back a pathetic sob and then wrapped the towel around her shoulders.

"Right. Um. . .well, I had to do something quick. I couldn't take it anymore. I just couldn't," May's tone was getting lower and lower in obvious regret over her decision. But she tried to stay strong, and she avoided Ash and Delia's concerned faces. "My mom.. .I've told you about that horrible Turner guy that she's fallen for, right?"

Ash nodded in response. May could sense his extreme concern now. "Yeah. You've told us about him."

"It's obvious to everyone _accept_ mom, that he utterly hates me and Max. There's no doubting that, especially when you take into consideration all of these nasty things he says about us! Tonight, mom and Turner were going out to some real fancy restaurant for dinner. . .and me and Max know he's going to propose to her." May's shoulders stiffened. "We both cleared that up easily because we had noticed him going into a jewelry store, picking up this diamond ring, and it's just so obvious he wants to marry her because of the way he's around her pretty much twenty four seven!"

"Would it really be that bad, May?" Delia asked with a sad frown. May had turned around and gave her a bewildered look while she blanched, but she shook her head and grabbed the towel lightly from her shoulders; leaning over to dry her face which was wet from a mixture of rain and tears.

"Yes it would be!" Ash suddenly interrupted, slamming his hands down onto the couch. All eyes fell on him, but he didn't care. "I know it seems like a stupid reason for leaving, but May did the right thing! She told me a few weeks ago. . .that Caroline doesn't believe her and Max about that guy. And that her warnings fall on unwilling to listen ears. It must be really hard, to be ignored like that by your own mom when you know you could save her from making a mistake!"

"Ash. . ." May leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder, brushing back his slightly-spiked black locks of hair. Her touch was cold from the rainwater still dripping off her skin, but it still warmed him. Maybe it was because it was nice to be around someone he really cared about like a sister? "Yes, that's right. I had to leave because she just wouldn't. . .she just wouldn't listen! It was hard to bring myself to do it, but I knew that I would be hurting myself even more to stay in that house with Turner running the place and mom being so submissive and accepting! Listen, the reason I ran away is because I want to be safe. I need comfort. I need a new life. And so, I knew I could get all these things here with you."

Silence fell over the room. Only thing you could hear was the loud storm outside: the raindrops pelting the roof, the gusty winds, the lightning, all that stuff. But May had ended her explanation and was waiting for their much-needed replies. She was worried, the way they haven't replied back yet, that she may not be welcome here.

That coming her was just a big mistake.

"Things are really that bad?" Ash asked hesitantly. He hated having to hear all of this, as it just made him fear for May's being more and more. But she was a really good friend, he couldn't help it.

"It really is. And, I wanted to bring Max with me too. But he couldn't bring himself to work up the nerve to do this; I understand. But I barely even got the guts to do it either, so. . ." May's light brown hair was let down from it's usual long pigtails on either side of her head. It fell down and dripped rainwater that she tried to wipe away fast with the towel.

"I'm. . .sorry." Ash murmured. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

Delia looked over at her son with a broken smile. "Ash, you don't have to apologize for anything. This is all happening because of Caroline alone. I can't say I'm against her, but she shouldn't have ever divorced. I always thought her and Norman really loved each other enough to survive any little problem that's come their way." Delia thought for a minute and then she brought a comforting arm around their guest, which was very warm for her. She already missed having a mother's embrace. But tried to push away these thoughts. "It is her choice. But. . .she should listen to you and Max about that other man."

May finally smiled for what seemed like the first time in several hours. "So you're on my side! You'll let me live here for a little while!"

Judging by the uncomfortable since that's overcome them all, it seemed like Delia's answer to that wasn't going to be the one she wanted. May could feel her smile shatter. She was inwardly praying that she would agree to let her live here, she would have to. There was nowhere else she could stay.

And she already _walked_ here all the way from Petalburg City. In a rainstorm, without any kind of protection from the elements, without much money or luggage, and through some really shady streets were criminals, perverts, and untrustworthy men walked and stalked. She had gone through all of that just to come here to here friend and his mom. To seek shelter and comfort from them.

"I. . .I don't want you to have to suffer, May. But you mother should at least know where you are and the arrangements that will be made." May and Ash both stared in shock, unable to say anything as Delia arose from the couch and walked over to the cordless house phone on the nearby end table.

Delia knew Caroline's cell phone number. They kept in touch occasionally, so Delia did have awareness of her relationship with Turner. And she would try to provide some advice. . .which was admittedly good advice about not taking things too fast with their relationship. Caroline was too hard-headed to listen though. She brushed her long dark red hair off her shoulders and dialed the number.

"Wait! Mom!" Ash jumped up from the couch and rushed to her side, grasping one end of the phone as they heard the ringing on the other line.

"Ash!"

"You can't tell her about May's decision!" Delia frowned as she noticed the determination and plead in Ash's eyes. She knew somewhere he was right, but another side wanted to be mature and at least tell Caroline so there would be no panic or anxiety over her safety.  
>"Ash, I know that. But Caroline-"<p>

"Once she finds out what's going on, she'll get angry! And when that happens. . .she'll get the wrong idea and ground her for the rest of her life! And then, she really won't believe May's warnings about her 'lover'!" May's heart was now beating normally again, not racing like earlier in fright and worry. She smiled slightly and shifted her position on the couch more comfortably. It felt good to know that Ash was on her side.

"Stop raising your voice like that! Look, it's true Caroline would get upset. But it'd be the right thing to do if we call her and try to sooth things."

"But I'm _worried_ about May's safety! She's really important to me, she was one of the very first people I met growing up in Petalburg City before we moved! I know that she's always going to be there for me, and I want to do the same for her. . .don't you get it, mom?"

The things Ash was saying were not untrue and just being blurted out in the heat of the tense moment. He really did consider May important. She always, even at first meeting, was there for him and helped him out. They were really close, despite now living away from each other.

And if Delia didn't understand this, then she was just completely lost. As dramatic as this was for Ash to think. He knew that his mom was much more smarter and bolder than what she led on to others.

"Please listen to him!" May suddenly chimed in as she arose and discarded the towel from her hair. She was a little more dried off now, but her clothes were still soaked through to her skin. And she was shivering down to the bone from it. Luckily her clothes were already dark-colored. "I just want to live her temporarily until things get settled at my house, _if_ that ever does happen! I need a new life, because everything's just crashed down for me hard! And-and," Ash walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder for some comfort. May glanced at him through misty eyes and her tension was released.

Delia looked back and forth between the two teenagers, she could see their pleading eyes, the sadness, and a little bit of fear somewhere. She knew they were really affected greatly by all of this. It wasn't a good situation to be in at all, especially when you're just a teenager and you already have the weight of a whole bunch of other problems falling onto your shoulders.

She wanted to help May. She really did. But she did have a mature side, and that side was telling her to call up Caroline and try to sort everything out. She knew that she would be quite shocked and angry, also panicked if Max was the only one home. God knows that Max isn't the best person for maturely and professionally explaining very stunning predicaments such as this one.

It would be possible for May to stay with them. The house itself was big and had two floors. There were three bedrooms: one was Ash's, the other Delia's, and the third was a guestroom. It contained a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and this small little study. So there was enough room for one more. And it would brighten up the household a little bit, because things were so dull nowdays. And May was very spirited and sweet; she possessed this odd ability to make anyone feel comfortable. Which was strange. . .

Now the final decision rested on her. After a long silence, Delia managed a small smile that seemed to light up the mood even though the storm outside was making previously making everything depressing.

_**[.]**_

Caroline shifted her position in the window-side booth somewhat anxiously. She and Turner had arrived at the restaurant around twelve minutes ago. And have been eating for about five minutes. Mostly talking though. She loved being around him, more so than usual it seemed. She would giggle inwardly as she thought that maybe it was because she was really falling for him.

She hasn't felt like this in a long time. Well, since the last time her and Norman had been out on a nice, long romantic night on the town. Which has been at least a full year now. And it was strange, whenever she thought about that man now...she felt a little bit empty and sad. Though she refused to accept that she could be _missing_ him after he could have been having an affair for all she knew! Besides, that's then, while this is now!

"I wonder..." Caroline raised her arm and took a glance at her watch. "I wonder when he will be back from the bathroom. It's been at least a minute now..."

Unaware to Caroline, her date was peeking around from around the wall corner that was beside the restrooms. He gazed at her with a smirk creeping it's way onto his face. He reached into the pocket of his dark brown, nice vest, and pulled out a small black box. It was time to seal the deal, so to speak.

And he was just as anxious as she was. But for an entirely different reason.

_**[.]**_

A crash of lightning echoed throughout the house. It was so forceful that it caused every light that was turned on in the house to flicker uncontrollably for a few moments. And Max looked up from his laptop at the flickering light on the ceiling. He was in the middle of writing an E-mail to a friend of his, but paused immediately and put the lid down. Just as the lights stopped the annoying action.

He sighed and then steadily slipped off his bed and walked across his room to the window. He pulled back the light green curtains and stared out at the storm. Something didn't feel quite right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he could just sense that fate was out for him and his sister.

"I hope May's alright..." Max murmured to himself as he rested his elbows on the windowsill and stared at the rain splashing onto the window. A grim expression flashed over his face, and he pushed up his glasses almost unconsciously. "And...mom too. There's going to be some interesting things going down pretty soon."

Shaking his head to try and clear these negative thoughts; Max grabbed the curtains and slowly pulled them closed before walking back over to his bed. He didn't want to even think about what might be happening to his mom, or May. Not unless he wanted to get into an angsty mood. Or become paranoid...

To Be Continued.

_**[.]**_

_Sorry for the delay. I still have a bunch of other chapters I need to type up. And things in my life are really stressing me out at the moment, so I had to rest a little before I MELTED. ...I'm sorry that this chapter was so rushed. I wanted to keep it short, but I wanted to include details._

_The stuff that happened with May while she was traveling to Pallet Town isn't important, nothing really relevant to the plot. So that's why it was left out. It would have been only useless filler anyways. -_- And Delia's answer to May's pleas for living there will be revealed in the next chapter. And, shit, it looks like Turner's going to pop the question! *Insert overly-dramatic music here*_

_I hope you liked the chapter. And stay tuned for the next, if you want. Because I INTEND to update soon. How "soon" that will be is unknown at the moment though. I can't promise it'll be overnight or anything. Sorry._

_Read and review, you know you want to~! :]_


	3. Making Arrangements

_A/N: This chapter probably isn't that eventful...and short. But the story will pick up soon. Don't worry. And I'd also like to say that I'm glad this fic's ACTUALLY getting attention. I figured it would be a fail at first chapter. ^^'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Only my imagination._

**[.]**

When Everything Crashes Down

Chapter Three: Making Arrangements

**[.]**

"Please, you have to hear May out. She can't handle things back at home herself!" Ash pleaded, he was always so bold. Even more so when the situation was dire like this one. He wanted to convince his hesitant mother, but his hope was wearing.

May stood inbetween them and watched. Not knowing what she should say or do. She didn't mean to cause any unnecessary drama or problems for the small family. But what else was she supposed to do? Just sit back and watch her own mother make a terrible mistake, let her and her brother's new _stepfather_ tear their lives apart little by little, maybe never have a nice life ever again? She would have had to run away at some point. Just not this soon like she had to do.

"I just know that if _I _was Caroline, I'd be worried sick about what happened to my child if they just up and disappeared without leaving any evidence about where. It's true that I haven't ever had this kind of problem when I was a teenager, but I do know what's it like to suffer." Delia mentioned. She heaved a sigh and turned around, she thoughtfully strolled around the room with a hand over her forehead. Ash and May just exchanged wistful glances during this time. "I'm thinking about this very hard, you two. My answer's important. Now, we do have more than enough room for May. And Pallet Town is kind of small, but it's lively at least. There's a chance that May could meet all kinds of good people. But then there's the criminals and occasional drunks that wonder the downtown streets. And what about May's education. . .?"

Ash saw an opportunity to suggest this after that last question. And he jumped at it nearly hastily. "May could attend my school! It's not hard to let a new student in, and it's only Friday night; so we have enough time to make those arrangements!"

May gasped a little in surprise before turning to Ash with a thrilled look. "I could really go to your school? I've always wanted to do that, it seems like a good small and simple one! After all, the one I used to go to was a private school. . .I just didn't like it at all."

"You really wouldn't mind changing schools so suddenly, May?" Delia questioned curiously.

"Absolutely not! Ash's school is so much more better, probably, and it's not like I could get up every day and walk all the way back to Petalburg City to get to school. I don't even have a license anyway, so driving would be out." May insisted, a part of her was giggling with excitement eternally, as she figured that Delia would soon have to break down and accept and make these arrangements. "Mrs. Ketchum. . .you know deep down that going back home would be a big mistake. And _I_ know that you and your son care about my being as much as you say you do. That's why I ran away here to you both. I need. . .comfort; you two are the only ones I can get it from! So please!"

Listening to May plead was difficult for Delia. She couldn't bear to hear anymore of this, and was close to just interrupting her and giving her answer to all of this. Over the past few moments, she's considered this whole thing very deeply. The woman knew what to do. Besides, the arrangements would be rather simple to establish.

The house was big enough for three, May was clearly fascinated with Ash's school and wanted to transfer over, the new change of atmosphere would be refreshing, and it wouldn't be difficult to enroll May into the school. Plus, May needed comfort and Ash always is worried about her. The two could be like siblings almost, and that was quite a strong bond that she hadn't ever seen work out for so long.

On the other hand, Caroline would freak about this. Which is an understatement. She could get protective of her children when the time comes for it. And knowing her brother, Max, he wouldn't be too successful in trying to reason with her about what kind of mistake the infatuated woman was involving herself in by falling for that asshole. And not hearing them out about him. Or trying to explain May's decision and her need of comfort.

Well, the pros kind of overtook the cons. After listening to a little bit more of Ash and May's desperate explanations of how everything could work out, Delia finally sighed deeply and her tense shoulders relaxed momentarily. While they watched with puzzled faces, she walked forward and placed her hands very firmly on May's shoulders.

"May, I want you to know that I don't blame you for feeling this way and yearning for some kind of comfort. I've been in tight situations before as well. Though, I haven't had too many great people in my life whom providing comfort." Delia beamed for what seemed like the first time in hours, her smile was always so genuine and contagious that Ash had weakened and smiled a little, while May's lips were trying to form a smile even though she tried to battle it back. A soft giggle rose from the woman's throat. "You have us. So don't worry anymore, dear."

It took several seconds. Yet, the gears in Ash's brain finally started moving. He nearly jumped in surprise, but contained himself. "Mom! You're going to agree! May can really live here with us?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. I'm worried about her as well, and maybe a new lifestyle would be appropriate for her in the long-run. Now that this is all settled, I have to hurry and make arrangements!"

May finally smiled genuinely for what seemed like might have been hours since. And her happiness and relief showed. She had released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding in and was practically bouncing up and down as she lunged forward and caught the woman in a quick, friendly hug.

She had then shouted a lot of stuff in her happy state, all of which were along these lines: "Yay! Thank you so much, Mrs. Ketchum!", "You're an angel! I won't ever be able to repay you for this!", "I won't be a burden at all for you guys!" She may have been going a little overboard. But it didn't matter. It was just a huge relief to see May back to her old spirited self. Watching her get overcome with problems and becoming depressed just isn't her.

She didn't voice it. But while Delia watched May happily attack Ash in something of a glomp, she felt like she was doing the right thing. Maybe it was true that not telling her mother about her whereabouts and condition was mean. Did they have any choice? What else would have happened to the young girl had they disagreed?

The rain outside poured on for what seemed endlessly. Easily able to be heard as it was really pelting the roof. And then there was the badly rumbling thunder along with it. Even though such a bad rainstorm like this would kill any chance at their being a warm atmosphere. . .it didn't affect it much. It was as if all the bad weather outside wasn't even happening. In some other point of view, this could be used as a sign: that even though May had a place to stay and was welcomed with open arms, she still was saddened and guilty somewhere in her heart. Everything was stormy.

May distracted Delia from these thoughts by running up to her and clasping her hands together like a child. "Mrs. Ketchum, I was just talking with Ash about how things will work out. . .since I don't want to be a burden for you both, I thought that maybe I should pull my weight around here!" She flashed a peace sign and smiled. "I will help you with all the house work starting ASAP! I do have some knowledge about cooking, so I can help with that too! Ah, and do not even _think_ about giving me any cash; I have enough to support myself for now! And. . .and. . .and. . ."

Ash looked over at the two and chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. May was really getting a little too enthusiastic about all of this. But that was just fine with him. Honestly: it would be very hard to remain so spirited and full of energy after experiencing a situation like hers head on.

**[.]**

Now that May would be living with them for a while, arrangements must be made. This whole thing was a little sudden, but Ash and Delia believed that everything would work out fine as long as they all kept up their usual determination.

It didn't take too long for Ash to explain to May about where she would be staying. It is a small guest bedroom that they didn't have much of a use for. It at least was furnished and contained a bathroom. So May was okay with it completely. Afterward, Delia explained that she wouldn't be strict and force any rules on her. And that she could do whatever she wanted around the house. Due to May's never-fading determination to cook and do housework. . .the red-haired woman was basically forced to allow the teenager to do the work whenever she wanted.

Admittedly. . .she felt bad about that. She wanted May to feel comfortable at their home, not a servant. Even though the poor girl insisted that she was more than okay with pulling her weight and doing them, she still was not fully convinced.

While Delia went downstairs and finished up cooking dinner and calling up the head of her son's school to request May join up, Ash made the decision to walk May to her room and maybe chat a little bit more personally than what they had in the presence of her.

May grabbed the knob of the bedroom door and gave it a twist, it opened promptly and she and Ash stepped into the dark room. "Geez, it's very dark in here. . ." Shaking her head in dismay at her failed attempt at making a decent conversation, May reached around the wall for the light switch; finding it, she gave it a flick and lit up the room. "Oh, wow! This room looks so nice and cozy, Ash!"

"Yeah, mom insisted that we keep it nice-looking for company." Ash brushed off casually, he walked over to the bed and set down May's only suitcase beside it. He looked around and nodded. "Glad you like it though. It's not very big, but it should work. . ."

Looking around the room, May was pleased with it. It wasn't quite as big as her old bedroom. But Ash was accurate with what he just stated; it _would work_. The walls were painted a light red and the floor was shiny and wooden with a fuzzy darker red rug in the middle of the room. The bed was a single bed and just big enough for one person. Their was a bedside table, some dressers, a closet, another door that led to the bathroom, and even a desk in the corner. The room had a large window with curtains currently pulled over it. That was nice, because that meant she would be getting lots of sunlight.

"I hope it does. . ." May murmured thoughtfully. She didn't seem so enthusiastic all of a sudden. But she didn't look crestfallen like earlier at least. She walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. "Anyway, I think I'll start putting away my stuff. I didn't carry too much; just clothes and personal items in a nutshell."

"Do you need some help?" Ash offered readily. May had waved a dismissive hand at this offer though.

"No thanks. I can do this all myself."

As if he were really relieved by hearing this, Ash sighed a really heavy and exaggerated sigh and wiped his brow. "Oh thank God, I was worried for a minute there!"

It took a few seconds of staring, and awkward silence thrown in. But finally, Ash and May both cracked under it and laughed. They didn't even know why they were. Given the circumstances at the time. But maybe because it was just nice to actually be around each other.

They hadn't seen each other face-to-face in years anyway. Only way they got in touch was by calling, e-mail, or texting each other daily. Being around each other was really soothing because they both naturally were pretty bold and well-meaning at everything. They also had a lot of energy at the right, or not-so-right, times. Even easily getting competitive.

If you think about it, there's no surprise why they got along okay enough. Strangers who didn't know better would probably believe that the two were siblings. Possibly.

"Ah. . .oh, this so weird. . ." May confessed as she wiped stray tears of laughter. "Why are we laughing?"

"I don't know either." Ash shook his head and after wiping stray tears of laughter from his eyes, he made his way towards the door and cracked it open a little. "But it's cool, because you really needed that. We all did."

"Ash. . . ." May fumbled with the white sheets underneath her fingers and kept her gaze locked on the floor. A hazy look was in her eyes. "I'm sorry for changing the topic, but do you think that I was selfish for doing all of this?"

At this question, Ash blinked repeatedly and turned around. "What? What makes you say that?"

Now it was May's turn to explain. God, how she dreaded doing this. But she had to know his opinion about it all.

**[.]**

_"Now, I really need to hurry or I'll be late," Caroline tried her best to put on a calm facade as she turned around on her heels and started making her way to the staircase to the first floor of their home. "We will discuss this LATER, and that's final. While I'm gone, you two really need to think about how selfish and wrong you've come to be. If you don't want me to be happy with Turner, then just pack some bags and run away for all I care at the moment!"_

**[.]**

Ash's confused look softened into a really sympathetic one as May finished telling him about what her mom had said. She finished with a hint of a choked sob. But she didn't want to cry anymore now. Not when everything looked like it would be okay for now.

Apparently, those words had affected May more than what she had let on at that time. Now the more she left that horrid statement flash through her racing thoughts. . .it was all really coming down. Rapidly.

"May, you weren't being selfish! Your mom just thinks that because she's stubborn!" Ash quickly and frantically explained as he waved his hands back and forth. God, he didn't know how to sooth a crying person! He truly had no idea at all how to calm them down! He wouldn't even know what it was like to cry since it's been years since he's let go and released his emotions. It took a lot to drive him to do that. But so much for May, apparently.

"But she said. . .and she thinks it's true. . ." May choked out, now bringing her knees close to her and curling up. Seeing this made beads of sweat drip from Ash's forehead, as he couldn't handle emotional people like this. It made him loose whatever composure he had to begin with and freak out.

"Who cares about what Caroline _thinks_? It isn't true, May! You aren't selfish, I know this because you didn't run away thinking of only _yourself_! Earlier you said. . ."

**[.]**

"_I wanted to bring Max along with me. . .but he refused my offer and said he'd handle things on his own at the house. I'm not convinced he'll be okay. He's my brother, I have to be there for him!"_

**[.]**

"The truth is, you're always there for Max. Which is good, I wouldn't know what it would like to have an older sister or brother to love me a lot like that. Now it's time that the tables turn. . ." Ash flashed her a reassuring smile and sat beside May, reaching over and patting her shoulder affectionately. "So now me and my mom are going to be there and make sure _you're_ okay."

Hearing all of this was almost too much for May. She had bit her lip to the point of a drip of blood trickling off to repress a huge smile. Anyone could have said these things and make them sound pretty damn cheesy and overly-dull. But it was the way _Ash_ had said them that felt honest and practically genuine. It was that weird affect he had, she guessed. . .

But she wasn't complaining. Support was very much needed now. It was time for her to get a taste of a new change of life and be the one seeking and receiving protection from good people. Ash and Delia.

"You know that Max can take care of himself. He's not a kid anymore, he's sneaky and smart. I'm sure he can find a way to survive back at your place. And maybe, just maybe, he can convince Caroline that she's making a crappy decision by marrying that creep." May rose a brow and returned her gaze to Ash, whom shrugged his shoulders. "Don't give me that look. You know he can handle everything."

The both of them sighed and lied back on the bed. No more words were exchanged after this, they just rested their arms behind their heads and gazed up at the ceiling. Nearly burning holes into the every tiny scratch and mark in the ceiling.

'_Max. . .I know you'll be okay. But I can't help but be worried. I promise that once everything has __calmed down around here, you won't have to go through anything else. Still,_' May frowned sadly and brought her hands over her chest, at her heart to be specific. '_Ash was really accurate. Like always, I suppose! Mom was just annoyed and pissed off at the time and probably didn't mean those things she said. I'm not a selfish person, and I know it now. Max. . .I still wish you had come with me though._'

Ash glanced at May from the corners of his dark brown eyes. A ghost of a smile made it's way onto his face. He was prompt to fight it back though. For it would be pretty weird to see him smiling for no given reason. '_May. . .I'm glad you're here, safe and sound and away from all of that drama back in Petalburg City. But our problems are far from over._' He tightly shut his eyes and held back an exhausted sigh.

Their problems really were far from over. Sadly, both teenagers knew this very well.

To Be Continued

**[.]**

_Yes, yes, their problems are not over yet. And if we want the fanfiction to be longer than what it is, then we will make sure things don't get settled TOO SOON. ;) I bet I'm really sounding irritating right now, am I right? *Sighs and performs a much-needed headdesk*_

_Well anyway, I know this chapter might have been rushed. I didn't want it to be. But it kind of evolved from just two-hundred words to a little bit more after my writer's block faded away. Which I guess is good...the writer's block freakin' faded away! *Falls forward onto my knees* IT'S A MIRACLE~! WOO~!_

_I will start writing the next chapter promptly. But it might be a little bit of a wait before I can actually publish it. I still want to update my other two stories 'A Different Kind of Love Story', and 'Five Steps To Falling In Love' first. (Why the heck do they both have 'love' in the title? -.-' )_

_Read and review; they give me MUCH-NEEDED motivation! :D_


	4. Stormy Feelings

_A/N: Sorry for the late update. Various matters intruded upon my freetime, and trying to write the chapter. But that's all over now, rejoice in it! Though nothing much really happens in this chapter either. Erm, let's see, I think by the following chapter things will be picking up more._

_Like May's first full day staying with the Ketchum's, the revelation of whether or not Turner proposed to Caroline and her answer, and Max's fate. That important plot-relevant stuff._

_Disclaimer: Let's see. . .I'm writing this story on a fanfiction site. That must mean I don't own Pokemon and am just a long-time fan of it. :( Damn it._

_**[.]**_

When Everything Crashes Down

Chapter Four: Stormy Feelings

_**[.]**_

"Mom should be finished with dinner soon. Since there's probably going to be a little wait, I could help you unpack everything and put things away." Ash offered as he arose from the bed and grabbed May's suitcase handle.

May shook her head and sat up on the bed. She gently grasped the handle and slipped it from Ash's hands. "Thanks for the offer, but I can do it myself. I should show that I really am grateful for your help by pulling my own weight around here. Besides," She jumped up to the floor and then wandered over to the closet with the suitcase. She opened it easily and pulled out her few clothes she had brought along with her to hang in there. "I don't want to be a burden to you at all. What I do want to do; is do all the work because it usually takes my mind off of things. And right now, I'll need my mind to be taken off of things desperately. . ."

Ash agreed with that one. He really did. But he knew that May needed help. And since she was guest here in their house, it seemed natural to help her. But, he couldn't say no to the convincing grimace she wore when he tried to walk over and take her suitcase.

He laughed a little and went back over to the door. "Alright, I guess I'll leave you here by yourself to unpack. And I'll be downstairs waiting for Mom to finish dinner so that we can _finally _eat."

"Ash, do you just care about food and nothing else?" May teased with a brief giggle. She knew that her friend couldn't counter this kind of question. Because he knew it was true. He just had this large appetite. She couldn't help but wonder how he managed to stay at a good and reasonable weight like he does.

Ash just rolled his eyes and walked out of the open doorway. May was confused at this at first, thinking that she had annoyed him with that innocent teasing. She didn't seem him smirk a little in amusement when he left though.

Maybe this whole thing would work out after all. It was looking good for them. Of course, they both had always naturally gotten along in the past. Though with their short tempers they did argue a little over unnecessary things. But yet, any misunderstanding was mended in at least after one day.

Now that she was alone once again, an odd feeling came over May. It wasn't a good one. But she tried her best to block it out of her thoughts. Ash had already left the room and closed the door, going down to the living room to wait for his mom to finish preparing their dinner.

This feeling was kind of hard to describe. She felt a little worried and filled with anxiety at the same time. Like something bad was happening, but somewhere else. And she assumed it must be in her hometown, Petalburg City. Either something bad was going on with her own mother or her little bro. Now stricken with this sudden feeling, May quickly walked over to her bed and got her things out the open suitcase as quickly as possible. She knew fully that she _had _to shake this off.

It would be hard to accomplish though. She always has been worried about others a lot, and barely herself. Some would think that this characteristic would theorize that it wasn't bad; it was great that she was concerned for others. In actuality, it wasn't all that great in some point of view. As it made her go a little overboard and become uneasy about those people. Most likely her own family. She couldn't even remember how many times she has been suddenly stricken with unexplainable uneasiness about their fate.

Especially since Norman and Caroline got divorced and Turner entered the picture. That's when her uneasiness only strengthened more and more for her family. Now that she thought about it. . .how could her mom say that she was being selfish when she was just being concerned for her previously?

A rough crash of lightning outside brought May back to her senses as she just finished hanging her clothes in her new closet almost unconsciously. She noticed just how deeply affected she had been by all of this. And how much guilt was still coming to her for her decision to leave. Why couldn't she stamp that out? Why? She saved herself. . .and tried to save her little brother, though he refused the offer. So _what_ was there to be guilty about now?

Shaking her head, hoping to get these annoying thoughts out for good, May walked over to the window almost as if she were in a trance. She grabbed the curtains and pulled them back, revealing the view of the Ketchums' front yard and porch. She could make out the thick rain that was still coming down nearly endlessly and roughly splashing the windows. The occasional bolt of lightning that lit up the sky helped her view a little bit. Ordinarily, she would have backed away from the window her safety purposes. But she was far too busy examining the rain to really care about that. This storm would keep lessening and strengthening in a repeated manner. One minute it was clearing, the other the thunder rumbled and felt like it would shake the house off the earth and the rain would return.

Some things could really be interpreted in different ways and be compared to situations. She guessed that this storm was one of them. It was like her uneasiness and guilt that was strong and forceful one minute. But then vanishing and lessening in an instant. Pretty soon, though, the peace wouldn't last.

Leaving the storm to once again strengthen. Maybe even more longer to last than the previous times. And it would seem like it would never end. Soon anyway.

That's how she felt. Like there was a storm inside of her. This storm was full of a restless feeling and guilt that would all fall down on her, and May couldn't escape it. There was nowhere to run and she had to wait and allow the time to pass until. . .hopefully, it would let up a little ways.

"_I can't just sit here and stare at that storm outside. It's depressing._" May finally noted eternally. And she was in no shape to be getting depressed. She grasped the curtains and pulled them back together over the window. She spun around on the heels of her feet and made her way over to the suitcase on the bed that still had some of her items and whatnot inside. "_Depression isn't going to affect me at all. You have no reason to be, May! Just get a grip, because you're now receiving a lot of comfort and welcomed with open arms into your best friend's home. Isn't. . .isn't that what you wanted?_"

Truly, what May wanted was for everything to be set right with her family. She wanted Caroline to realize that she was making a terrible mistake, she wanted Turner forever out of the picture, she wanted Max to be safe and sound. She's been feeling very stormy inwardly for a while because of these family problems. And had considered running away several times.

But she had always managed to stop herself. It was because she wasn't used to that kind of thing. She was raised to be a good girl and not a rebel after all. Even if she had run away before, where would she had gone and how would she had survived? It would have been difficult alone. Also at the time; she didn't even once think about getting sympathy from anyone.

Now why did she want sympathy? Why was she even successful in making up to run away in search of a better life _now_ than she had been _before_? These questions were. . .tough, for lack of a better word, to May. And she couldn't undercover the answers for them. She didn't know them herself.

Maybe the answers would come in time. She shouldn't even be allowing herself to think about these things. She was able to convince the Ketchums to invite her into their household for a little while, would be going to much better school where her chances of making new friends was raised higher, and she was getting a better life this way. So why should she dwell on the past? Why was she even still worried? Her mom was the one to blame here, for not listening to her and Max's concerned warnings. It sure as hell wasn't May's fault!

For the next ten minutes, May wandered around the room putting away the few items she brought along with her. She has placed all her personal items in the bathroom, hung and put away her few clothes, set her books and diary in the bookshelf, set her laptop computer on the desk with her cellphone beside it, and that was about everything she guessed.

Then something caught her eye. It was a dark brown-colored photo album lying in the suitcase, it was the only thing there. She stared at it in confusion, having not remembering taking that along with her when she was leaving. Maybe Max placed it inside when she wasn't looking. It was a likely theory.

Grabbing the photo album and pulling it out, May blew the dust off it and sat down on the edge of the bed skimming through it. She saw several pictures of herself, Max, Caroline, and Norman all together. Some were only of one of them doing something. And quite a few were just of May and Max either posing or in the middle of playing together when they were children.

One picture really stood out the most: it was a family one and May guessed that she had to be at least six in that picture and Max was five. Norman and Caroline were very close to each other smiling into the camera and interlocking their hands tightly. May was beside her father grinned and flashing a peace sign while Max was in front of his parents staring into the camera with a thoughtful look. All of them were dressed up nicely and looked so carefree and full of joy. This was back when everything was so peaceful for them and they had strong family bonds.

Suddenly, May could feel something wet streaming down her face. She cursed under her breath and quickly closed the album, lying it beside her on the bed. She lied down herself onto her back and then curled on on her left side, wiping the uncontrollable tears from her eyes. She wanted to deny that she was crying. She wanted to insist that it was just the dust from the album irritating her eyes. But she knew that. . .she couldn't.

She just wanted everything to revert back to the way it had been before. When times were carefree and peaceful, and her parents were still in love and knew they wanted to stay together forever. But no, now everything's just. . .just crashed down dramatically. Those times are lost. Though all the memories on May and Max's heads still haven't faded away yet. You can't change things yourself. You can't go back into the past and save the current times like you see in movies and fiction.

A part of the usually-spirited teen wanted the ability to do so. So that maybe now, everything would be alright.

"ASH! MAY! Dinner's ready!" Delia's voice chimed from the kitchen downstairs. May was brought to her senses after hearing this. She wiped away whatever more tears were trying to escape and fall with the back of her hand and pushed herself up off the bed and to her feet. "I'm going to set it out on the table now!"

"For some reason I don't have much of an appetite any more. . ." May muttered to herself sadly as she strolled over to the full-length mirror by the bathroom door. She stared into her reflection and noted her tear-stained eyes and cheeks self-consciously. "I know that I should eat though, it's been hours since my last meal. Ash and Mrs. Ketchum might notice my face though. . .ugh, maybe they won't. I need to stop worrying!"

Despite worrying about whether or not her best friend and his mother would notice her face streaked with tears, May was aware that she had to eat _something_. Her loudly growling stomach was proof of that. After listening to it one last time, she gave in and left the room after flicking off the switch.

Taking one last look at the album on the bed through the darkness, May trembled a little and closed the door back. After being reminded of the great past, she didn't need to skimp back through that thing again. At least, not until she calmed down.

_**[.]**_

Downstairs, Ash entered the kitchen to see his mother place the rest of their dinner on the table while balancing a phone in the crook of her neck. Seeing her struggling, he was prompt to rush to her side and grab the large plate and set it down for her.

Delia sighed with relief and placed a hand on her son's shoulder. "Thank you." A voice spoke on the other line of the cordless phone and Delia took it with her free hand and held it over her ear. "Yes, sir, she isn't from around here but she's staying with me and Ash right now temporarily. She may not even ever go back to her old school because she disliked it anyway. . . .hmm? Oh, she is an intelligent girl when she needs to be! I believe that May would fit in wonderfully at the school and would enjoy how small and simple it is."

Overhearing this conversation, Ash managed a smile. This was great, Delia was making the arrangements for May to get into his school. It would be nice having her attend there, they could see each other frequently and may even get to be in the same classes. And he could help introduce her to some other students whom she had a likely chance at being friends with.

There really was no downside to May attending the school. She didn't like her old one anyway, as she has told them before. So it balanced out nicely.

"She's the same age as Ash. Uh-huh. . .oh yes, they're childhood friends. If I could just get your approval for May to be able to attend this school I'm sure that it would be appreciated by the both of them. Yes. Yeah. Hmm...no, no I _can't_ get in touch with her other school at this hour because I don't have the number with me. But I'm positive that we can still arrange this." Delia was now walking around the room as she tried to reason with the man on the other line in charge. Probably the principle, Ash guessed wildly as he started pulling out dinner plates and glasses for all three of them.

Unbeknownst to the two, May peeked from around the corner of the kitchen arch, listening in on the Delia's phone conversation. Her face lit with hope at realizing how it was likely that she would be able to get into Ash's school temporarily. And that Delia respected her wishes and didn't get into contact with Caroline about these arrangements. Though it was apparent to her that the other woman didn't approve of this decision all that much.

May was getting what she wanted. She also was safe and sound and had comfort surrounding her now. So why was she _still_ feeling guilty and couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen now. . .?

End of Chapter

_**[.]**_

_Yeah, I figured I might as well update a little sooner than planned. I'm sorry for the rushed feel of the chapter, if does seem to have moved alone at a fast pace to you._

_I have some things planned for this story, don't worry. The next chapter will include another appearance by Max and Caroline and detailing what's going on with them. The problems are not over yet after all now that May will soon be attending Ash's school, maybe. I know that I had promised some DrewxMay in this story as well as AshxMisty. These two pairings will be brought up soon._

_I hope to update soon. But given my busy schedule, it may come a little bit later than I HOPE. Sadly. -_-'_

_Read and review~!_


	5. Fears Become A Reality

_A/N: Chapters won't be too long for a little while. And updates to this story will have to be a little slow. I apologize for this, but I'm just so busy lately. Not to mention I have other fics I want to get back to and continue first._

_Hopefully, this chapter will be satisfying. If not, sorry. And I don't know who that one anonymous reviewer was that was bitching about how he/she didn't want any AshxMisty or DrewxMay in the story, but I do know that it really pissed me off to see that. I was pissed about it because I just can't stand seeing people get so overly-dramatic with these pairings and insist on barking that the couples they practically worship are the best. -_- It is childish and ridiculous, people. If you don't like what I have in store for the fic, then you can just f*** off._

_Disclaimer: I never will own Pokemon. Which is technically a good thing. Because I would ruin it, probably. :(_

_**[.]**_

When Everything Crashes Down

Chapter Five: Fears Become A Reality

_**[.]**_

"So, Mom," Ash started as he pulled out a chair and took a seat at their dinner table. He eyed the food that had been placed on it longingly, but he brought himself out of the daze quickly. "How'd it go with the arrangements? Is May going to be able to attend my school?"

Delia gave him a gentle smile and then walked back over to the counter to place the phone down momentarily. "Everything went perfect, Ash! All of the arrangements are officially made, and we just managed to dodge having to get into contact with her mother about this. Starting this Monday, she'll be attending your school until we can straighten everything out with her and her family." A sigh escaped her lips and she brushed some hair out of her eye. "That is. . .if this situation does get settled. I'm so worried about what might happen, but I won't let myself get brought down."

This was great. May actually will be able to go to his school. And she won't have to be miserable at some private school she didn't even want to go to in the first place. Maybe this one is small, but it's got friendly people and manages to maintain expectations and offer a good education. Of course, Ash silently admitted that he wasn't always that eager to go to school. He just wasn't that kind of person. But he didn't mind having to drag himself here every morning because of the aforementioned aspects of it.

May, whom had been listening in all this time from the kitchen arch, allowed a hint of a smile to be visible on her lips. She liked what she was hearing. She was very grateful for Mrs. Ketchum's help, she was a good person. Coming her to stay with them briefly sure wasn't a mistake. On the contrary, it was a good decision. At least, that's how it seemed right now.

After all: there was no telling how long she would be able to settle down these feelings of guilt that were overcoming her. Trying to mess with her head and make her question why she even came here. And why she had to be an idiot. May did not want to drag either of these two down with her fears and questions, so she remained silent and entered the kitchen fully.

"The principle's a nice man." Delia mentioned to her son as she bent over the dishwasher and pulled out some glasses for everyone. Once she found what she was looking for, she stood back up, placed three small clear glasses on the table, and went to the refrigerator for some milk. "At least, that's the impression I got when we talked. When he heard of May's predicament and that she was an old friend of yours, he felt a lot of sympathy and decided that there still could be a way she could attend the school, without having to call up her mother or the private school in Petalburg for permission."

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Ketchum!"

Delia whirled around sharply on her heels, and Ash looked up from the table to see May walk into the kitchen quickly, masking her rising guilt with a smile. She hoped they wouldn't see through it.

"I overheard everything just now! I won't be able to repay you for doing this!" May was practically attacking Delia in a quick hug as she let her happiness out. The victim of this sudden glomping didn't try to pull away at all, relieved that May's spirit was returning.

She had looked so crestfallen when she had first trudged into their house drenched and guilty. Now that Delia eyed her smile, she couldn't help but note that this was a good thing. Since she was so happy, there was no reason to stop her. Because during these tough and stressful times, you need to remain upbeat and positive to survive.

Ash, on the other hand, had gotten a close glimpse at his childhood friend's face. A better glimpse. And from a certain way of looking, it would seem like her cheeks were. . .streaked with tears? This was strange, why would she be crying? He knew that May would shed tears of happiness whenever she was utterly happy to the point of dancing around and singing. But her eyes were looking sort of red and puffy like she had really been crying out of some other emotion.

Probably sadness.

Ash didn't know what to do. How could he possibly point out that she looked like she had been crying? It was an awkward question, and he didn't want to come off as nosy. May could get sensitive about these things after all. Yet. . .he wanted to find out why she appeared this way. Finally, after sighing, he watched his friend release his mother and pretty much float over to the chair beside him and sit down.

"May," May blinked and turned towards Ash, giving him a quizzical look. "Have you been. . .crying or something?"

Silence filled the room. Ash wanted to just hit himself for asking something like that after everything seemed to be calming down and becoming a little bit happier than what it was before. And it was so silent that everyone could probably hear each others' heartbeats and the rain outside once again pouring down endlessly over the earth.

Delia went back to removing the lid from the pot of soup. Steam flew out, and she grabbed a spoon and started scooping some out and into the bowls that were pushed over to it. She gave Ash a disapproving look briefly, before turning her attention back to the food.

"Crying?" A misty look clouded May's eyes, but she remained strong and just masked this with another empty smile. Ash didn't like where this was going. "Oh, I wasn't crying! I had just. . .washed my face before I came down and must have not dried it good enough. Yes, that's it." With an inward sigh, May tore her gaze away from her friend and settled it back on the two pieces of bread that was set on the small plate in front of her. She didn't need Ash to know she was actually crying before 'cause she was guilty about running away.

Guilt wasn't the only thing that she was attempting to harbor though. There was also a good amount of fear. Fear of what might be happening elsewhere, Petalburg City specifically. What if Caroline was blinded foolishly by this "love" she had for that sick man? What if he really was going to pop the question and she. . .accepted? And what if they got married? But most of all, what would happen to her and Max because of this?

There was no doubt that life for her and Max would be a living Hell. That's what May figured, at least. And maybe it does sound like she's jumping to conclusions, but she knew she was not.

Now, with all these horrible fears racing intensely throughout the depths of her mind, May wasn't sure if she could even hold her appetite and at least eat a little of this meal. That was what fear did to her.

_**[.]**_

Caroline sighed in loneliness and just went back to eating her meal. It would seem like Turner wasn't even coming back to her. Did he leave? No, that was insane. He wouldn't on such an important night like this one. He even said that he had a special surprise for her.

The restaurant was packed tonight, several people were there chatting loudly and eating. The good thing though, was that her and Turner were able to get a nice, private little booth in the corner by the windows. She found it romantic. With the rain outside falling lightly, the dimmed lighting, soft candlelight, and the beautifully matched colors of the wall, flooring, and tablecloth.

The atmosphere was very good. And even though Turner was taking a little while to return back to her, Caroline felt so flattered by all of this. She knew he would be able to plan something good for their date.

But why. . .why did she feel like something wasn't quite right somewhere? Why she she get the unexplainable vibes that something bad was going to occur soon?

Oh well, these thoughts were forgotten as soon as she saw Turner walk from around the corners and up to their booth with a an attempted smirk on his face. She smiled at this and straightened up in her seat.

"You were gone for a little while." Caroline mentioned as he strolled over to the seat opposite her and sat down. A playful smirk tugged at her lips as she leaned forward. "What was all that about?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Her date waved a dismissive hand and then reached into his coat pocket suspiciously. "I was just trying to plan out how I should give you the surprise I promised you, Caroline. So do you wanna see what is now?"

Though she was an adult, Caroline had the tendency to really be childish. She loved pleasant surprises a lot, and she grinned as she nodded. Turner had smirked briefly, noting how cute she looked that way.

Soon, he pulled out a box and slowly pushed it over towards her hands. Caroline had stared at it in confusion, the only noise was the muffled falling rain outside, the crackling candle, and people making conversation in the background. She looked into her date's eyes, searching for answers. But he merely instructed her to open it.

The suspense killing her, Caroline obliged and briefly inspected the small, black box before pulling it open. Once seeing it's contents in full view, her purple eyes widened and a faint blush rose into her pale cheeks. "T-Turner. . .this is. . .but I-I. . ."

"That's right, Caroline." He grinned a little, reaching forward for her trembling hands and caressed them softly into his own. She nearly melted at the contact. "For a while now, I've felt like it was no meaningless encounter the first time we met. When I made contact with your eyes, it was fate's work. Listen, I care about you a lot. Will you marry me. . .?"

Looking back down at the shining diamond ring in the box, Caroline discovered she was at a loss of words. She thought for a while, considering what she should do. It all seemed so perfect right now, but why did she feel like something was wrong?

"I. . .Turner. . ." Suddenly, Caroline found herself recalling a memory. She could see an image of a younger version of herself and Norman years ago. The night that he had proposed to her.

In this image, the two were sitting by the side of a river very late at night. It was very dark and the stars brightly decorated the sky. The reason why they were hear was because the town was small and not really developed as a bustling city. There was a long and deep river beneath the overgrown trees and plants on the roadside towards the outskirts. The two were in a tight embrace, lost in their own little world. And a diamond ring glittered in the light on Caroline's finger.

"Caroline?"

Oh, how embarrassing! Caroline hadn't even realized she had been thinking back to that night years ago. It was such a simple proposal, but it was unexpected and still romantic nevertheless. Now here she was about to go through one again. A part of her wanted to say 'yes'. But then there was another part that wanted to say 'no'.

She averted her eyes and smiled a little. ". . .Y-yes. I'd love to marry you, Turner." Caroline reached for the ring and held it fondly, admittedly surprised that Turner could even afford it. But she wasn't complaining at all, because she made up her mind.

And once Caroline made up her mind to do something, nothing would make her back out. That was just the kind of person she was and would always be.

_**[.]**_

Things just weren't the same around the house since his sister had left. Max just didn't feel comfortable at all, and he couldn't rid the feeling that something bad had just happened elsewhere from his thoughts. He lied on his stomach on his bed, typing up an E-mail for May. He had tried calling her, and texting. But she hadn't answered to either. So this was the last thing he could do.

Given the distance between Petalburg and Pallet Town, it was safe to come to the conclusion that May was already at the Ketchum residence. So why wasn't she responding back to him?

**May,**

**I just wanted to talk to you for a minute. How are things going, and did you arrive at Ash's place safely?**

**Please answer back soon, I'm really freaking out in my mind. I can't shake the feeling that something bad has happened elsewhere, it's annoying. -_-**

**- Max**

The arrow on the laptop screen hovered over the 'send' button, Max clicked it and then sat back up and read over the message that informed him it was sent out to said address. Yes, his e-mail was painfully short and bare. But he knew it would have to do for now.

Once May replied back, they could dwell into long-distance conversation after all. Knowing this, he lied back against his thick pillows on the bed and just placed his arms behind his head. Closing his eyes tiredly.

End of Chapter

_**[.]**_

_I wrote most of this chapter very late at night. Soooo...please excuse the horrible-ness that it is. Writing the proposal scene with Turner and Caroline felt difficult, I wasn't sure how to have it go at all. And it appears that even Caroline sees that something is wrong! And why does she keep thinking about Norman?_

_Cliffhanger, anyone? :|_

_Well, I'll hopefully be able to update soon. Sorry in advance if I happen to be later than intended. And please read and review, they're really appreciated!_


	6. Author's Note

_**Hello, readers. It's me, MidnightSakuraBlossom18, with some news for you.**_

_**'When Everything Crashes down' is on a hiatus officially. And that is because I'm so busy at the present time with other stories, and my life in general. Not to mention I think I've caught a bad cold, I'm freezing to death and my skin is probably turning blue as we speak. So I just can't think of any ways to continue the story.**_

_**If there's anything I refuse to do the most, it's discontinuing yet another of my stories. *Dramatic pose* I refuse to do that now, when 'When Everything Crashes Down' has the potential to go farther than it is right now. So, in conclusion of this A/N, feel free to suggest ideas on how to continue. It would really help me out, and maybe...just maybe I can get myself together and take the story off it's hiatus and continue on with the drama. ^_^**_

_**(This A/N will be deleted as soon as the next chapter is published, if it ever is)**_

_**- MidnightSakuraBlossom18, out!**_


End file.
